Sleeping Sickness 2
by McGeeklover
Summary: Here we go again. McGee has Sleeping Sickness and it's worse then ever. Fever, tremors and most of all, sleeping. Can he be saved? Please give it a chance :  Summary is kinda sucky.


Disclaimer: I in no way will ever own NCIS or its characters. (even though I wish I did)

**Sleeping Sickness 2**

From the Season 8 episode "Ships in the Night"

He was tired. He couldn't take it anymore. He also felt sick to his stomach, getting a cold sweat now and then. These hours were getting to long and he hasn't slept in two days. Unlike past times, he didn't have any coffee filled up with a cup of sugar to keep him awake. He sighed, his eyes began to droop. He was done.

"Yeah...okay..thanks man," said Tony as he hung up the phone looking over at McGee in concern. His eyes were opening and closing slowly and his head was trying to keep upright. Tony watched in amusement, wondering what he could do to wake him up in the worse way possible.

Suddenly, before he could think about a plan, McGee's chin dropped to his chest and began to snore slightly. Then, in another second, he listed to his side and began to slip of the chair.

"Oh, crap!" Tony said as he leaped up to catch McGee.

He lowered his friend gently to the floor and rolled him onto his back. At first, Tony just thought he passed out from exhaustion, but then he noticed that there were tremors running through his body, his face was becoming pallid. Tony put his hand to McGee's forehead and grimace in sympathy; his partner was burning up!

Just as he was about to call Gibbs, the Boss came strolling in, Agent Borin and Ziva behind him.

"What are you doing, DiNozzo? Get off the floor and get back to work!" he yelled.

"But, Boss, it's McGee. He's not looking to good. He's spiking a fever and he's shivering pretty violently."

Gibbs looked over Tony's shoulder, and sure enough, his youngest Agent was on the floor looking sickly. "What happened?" asked Gibbs in concern.

"He looked pretty exhausted, Boss. His eyes and head was dropping; and the next thing I knew he was falling out of his chair."

Gibbs stood up, and faced Ziva. "Go get Tony's car and bring it up front, he needs to go home and get some rest."

Ziva nodded as Tony threw her his keys he fetched from his pocket.

"Don't you wreck my car, Ziva!" Tony yelled after her.

Ziva just smiled and left for the parking garage.

"Tony, try and wake McGee up and bring him home. Stay there for a while to make sure he's okay, alright?" Gibbs said, glancing at his unconscious Agent once more.

Tony nodded and face McGee. "Hey!" shouted Tony as he lightly slapped McGee's face. "McGee wake up, come on man, wakey wakey!"

Finally McGee roused and groaned, frowning. Opening his eyes slightly, he took in all his surroundings.

"What hap-happened? W-why am I on the f-floor?" McGee shivered.

"You passed out, Tim. Go home, get some rest. You look like crap." Gibbs said walking to his desk.

McGee yawned as Tony helped him up off the ground. "But what about the case, Boss? I can't just leave right in the middle of it."

"Yes you can, your sick and tired. You won't be much help to me. Agent Borin can take over for now."

"But-" McGee started to argue.

"No buts, McGee, go home. Now." Gibbs cut in.

McGee knew it was pointless to argue, so he gathered his things, powered off his computer and followed Tony to the elevator. The ride down was quiet and awkward. When Tony looked worriedly at McGee; he saw how pale his face was, and the dark shadows underneath his drooping eyes.

McGee quickly realized that eyes were on him. He looked at Tony and Tony glanced away, looking down at his feet. Once they got to the car, they got in and headed for McGee's apartment.

Like the elevator ride, the car ride was silent. Tony kept glancing at McGee and noticed that he was falling asleep again, even though he was trying not to. Tony felt bad. He took one hand off the wheel and put it on McGee's shoulder. McGee jerked up and looked at Tony.

"Tim, it's okay," said Tony, "You can sleep, I'll wake you up when we get to your apartment."

McGee smiled slightly and said, "Thanks." And with that he immediately feel asleep, his head falling back against the head of the seat.

Tony grinned when McGee began snoring softly, and the car ride was no longer quiet. Ten minutes later, Tony pulled up in the parking lot and turned the car off. He sighed and looked at the slumbering McGee. He felt bad that he would have to wake him up, but he couldn't leave him in the car. He put his hand on his shoulder, but before he could wake him up, he felt his partner shivering again. He really was sick.

He shook McGee's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Hey, McGee, wake up. We're here. Wake up, man!" Tony whispered loudly.

"Hmm?" McGee said, eyes still closed.

"We're at your apartment, McGee."

McGee opened his eyes slowly and looked out the car window. Sure enough, he was at home.

He yawned and opened the door. "Thanks for bringing me home, Tony."

But instead of driving off, Tony got out and began to follow McGee.

"You don't need to follow me inside, DiNozzo. It's not like I'm going to fall asleep on the stairs." McGee said when he noticed Tony.

But Tony didn't say anything, he just kept behind him until they reached McGee's door.

"You can go now, Tony," McGee said

Still, Tony didn't say anything, and McGee grumbled as he opened his door. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his head, and his hand shot up to his temple. Wincing in pain, he rubbed his temple.

"You need an Aspirin?" asked Tony as Mcgee dropped all his things on the floor.

McGee nodded and headed for his bedroom. Walking into the room, he took a long withering look at his comfy, warm bed. Sighing, his eyes getting heavy, McGe walked over to his bed and fell face first onto his pillow. Then, sliding his face onto his side so he could breathe, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Do you want water with your Aspirin, McGee?" Tony asked from the kitchen. But there was no response. "McGee?" Silence. Concerned, Tony set down the pill and quickly walked to McGee's room;worried at what he might see.

"McGee are you o-" Tony stopped short, and his the corner of his mouth twitched upwards into a grin. Walking closer to McGee, he saw that he was still shivering. Tony rolled Mcgee over and sat him up; he took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving him only in a t-shirt. Then, he took off McGee's shoes and threw them into a corner. When he was finished, McGee was only in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Tony laid him back down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. When Tony was satisfied that his friend was comfortable, he called Gibbs and told him everything was a set. Tony sighed and brought up a chair, beside the bed, called the Al's Pizzeria and order some pepperoni pizza, the turned the T.V. on.

2 days later

It was like a very boring stakeout. Well, when were they not? McGee hadn't woke up yet. He'd been sleeping for about two days. Once in a while McGee would shift around, or his head would roll on his pillow, forehead creased. Ducky had come by five hours earlier and told Tony when McGee wakes up, not to let him fall back asleep again; it's unhealthy. He was getting paler since he hasn't eaten or drinken anything thing for a while.

Suddenly, around noon, Tony was reading a Playboy magazine, when he heard McGee groan. He didn't get excited, figuring he was just shifting around again. He went back to reading, but before he could he heard a familiar voice.

"Tony?"

Tony put down the magazine and sat up.

"Hey McDrowsy, you're finally awake from your beauty sleep!" Joked Tony.

McGee rubbed his eyes and looked around, realizing that he was in his bedroom.

"How did I get here?" asked McGee.

"I brought you here...2 days ago."

"Two days? I've been sleeping for two days?" McGee said astounded.

Tony nodded and sat back in the chair. McGee nodded back and yawned as he began to fall back asleep.

"Oh, no you don't!" shouted Tony as he sat up and shook McGee awake.

"What? What?" said McGee.

"Ducky told me once you woke up, not to let you fall back asleep again. It's not healthy to stay asleep for that long and not wake up...unless you're in a coma."

McGee chuckled and sat up.

"Are you still tired?" asked Tony.

"A bit. Not like before though," McGee said yawning again, slightly wincing and began to rub his temples again.

"Still need that Aspirin, McMigrane?"

McGee looked up and stared at Tony, but then nodded.

"You aren't going to fall asleep before I get it are you?"

"Hope not," laughed McGee.

After McGee took the medicine, he and Tony ordered Pizza and watched movies for the rest of the day. The next morning when Gibbs went to go check on McGee, he found McGee asleep in his bed with half a pizza in his hand and Tony asleep in a chair next to him, an empty box of pizza on his lap. Both were snoring. Gibbs smiled and turned the left on T.V, off,.

Seeing that they were fine, he left them to sleep, knowing that they would be back at work tomorrow, and he had a heap of work waiting for them on their desks, they were going to need it.

The End

Did you like It? Reviews plze! :) :)


End file.
